dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive63
RPs I'm here for about an hour. Charity/Melinda sounds good. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:32, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :I picked up another job as Art Director for an area high school's spring production (March) and then their musical next fall. The show they're doing this spring is a show I will always want to work on, no matter in what capacity. So I went for it. :P I'm probably crazy, and my schedule is definitely showing it. xD You can start it, since idk where Melinda would go looking for Charity, and Charity can be anywhere. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:38, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Re I really have no idea what to post, so I think maybe we should just leave it? :/ I'm not sure... - a george a day keeps the doctor away. 17:47, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Bond! Not sure if you remember me or not. It's Ellie, Luctor Et Emergo :P Just thought I'd say hi because I've really seen you since I came back! But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 13:27, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Duel The spells worked, but the defenses were effective. 14:49, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Thomas and Elle I started an RP in their apartment :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:47, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, I'm back for now. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:30, February 15, 2017 (UTC) RP? Since we haven't in a bit...and I figured that maybe we could start crap up with our characters? I don't know what, but...I don't know. :P - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 05:26, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I was in English reading and ish. Thanks for posting! :D - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 20:18, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Flying home My flight boards in about an hour. And then I have another hour layover where I'll be on for a bit. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:09, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah,that seems good to me. I've only got about 15 mins before my next flight starts boarding though, so it doesn't make too much sense to start another RP. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:28, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Noelle & Jenelle Hmm. Maybe we could do a follow up roleplay from after the last Aydanelle roleplay? Or we could just roleplay somebody else entirely? - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 18:57, February 22, 2017 (UTC) I really don't mind between the two. I do believe that Aydanelle is already done, so we could start this new roleplay now. Or we could do another one...perhaps Rose/Wyatt or Melinda/Aali? - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 23:25, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that works? Can you start please? I have Aerobics in a few minutes, so I won't be able to post until about a hour from now. - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 15:23, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Christmas and NYE Christmas Day IC is tomorrow. I won't be around a whole lot, at least as far as I know. I'm guessing most of our well-established traditions would just take place, without too much drama? :P NYE is Friday, and I'd like to RP Thomas and Elle on that day. Hopefully we're both around. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:32, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Oh! I thought I'd gotten back to you on that! Carn and I started up the Arcana Alliance, following the conversation in the comments of your blog. Hopefully soon it will be up - the leadership will be formed of a council of characters of AI members (including Alexandrine Himmelreich and Harold Colombo) so we can keep the plans as private as possible so that the expansion will remain fun and exciting for everything! We hope to be able to open membership up to everyone officially soon, so they can participate in everything we have planned. While we respect that SoA doesn't want TBP to be used, it's not fair to own all Dark Wizard organisations, so we decided to take this forward as best we can. It essentially serves as both, because we'll keep them post-expansion. :D Another One? Aerobics is starting so I won't be able to start the roleplay, but I was wondering if you wanted to do another roleplay? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 15:31, February 28, 2017 (UTC) I think that Aydan and Jenelle can talk about it and...then Elle and Aydan can talk when she comes back to talk about her own engagement, if you and Ck ever have the opportunity to. Anyways, I'm not sure that having a roleplay with all of the characters or the three of us users would be that great of an idea (mostly with our schedules). We'll see how the next Aydanelle roleplay goes, I suppose. :P [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 18:55, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Do you want to start another one? Maybe follow-up Jenelle/Noelle? Or if you want to let that settle for a moment, we could do something else? (Noelle/Kade? Emilie/Millie? Rose/Liliya? Anything is fine. It's just some suggestions.) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 19:53, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Do you want to roleplay them again somewhere else or somebody else entirely? Or, we could just stop for the week. It's up to you. :P [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 18:57, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Rose/Liliya sounds good! Lili expects Rose to be the overly sweetened version of a demon, so this should be good? Can you pick a spot and post please? :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 19:03, March 2, 2017 (UTC)